utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Other World's criminal trio
Other World's criminal trio '''refers to three criminals from Other World. They were released by Strethos, who hoped to use them to carry out the Fifth and Sixth Apocalypse. They are *Catastrophe, a swordsman *Gambit, an illusionist *Bolt, a long-range attacker Strethos's plan Strethos felt that his direct involvement with the strongest people in the world would cause unwanted attention. He calculated that three very powerful people would be an appropriate group to defeat Micoda, the most dangerous adversary by far. While it was theoretically correct, finding three suitable villainous characters was no easy task. He used the power of Infinity to summon himself a book, The Fragmented Chronicle, and revised it to show the soon-to-be villains the outcome that the world was heading into. As he calculated at the time, there were 67 years until the Sixth Apocalypse. He also crafted a sword of magnificent qualities, '''while allowing himself to remotely control it, as an additional gift to the most promising candidate, Catastrophe. Strethos went to Hell, which was governed by the infamous Markaj. He demanded to talk to him. As Strethos did his best, making up a story of being an Ark-related demon-hunting Bleached One, Markaj accepted Strethos's plea to have the deadly trio hunt "Curse Demons" and "save the world". Strethos told how necessary it was for the information of him not to leak (as not to alert the demons), and had him promise to cover the whole thing up as a prison break. They went into the secondary prison, Hell Two, where they shared the plan with a recently appointed warden, Myolgis. As a final "proof", Strethos showed the warden duo a spot inside the prison where dark energies attempted to enter from. It was where Ishea had been defeated. He told a half-truth of Ishea's corruption, "a corruption of dead as they seek the power of Infinity", and gained the complete trust of the wardens by telling it was "exactly Ishea's kin" that he was "righteously purging". Break Strethos entered the sealed area of the prison with Markaj, who asked the three prisoners, Bolt, Catastrophe and Gambit to listen to their visitor. After the warden left, Strethos demonstrated them briefly how he wasn't of nobility or such, and swiftly unlocked their cells. Then he gave Catastrophe the sword and the book. With the words, "See you at the Fifth Apocalypse", he left. Unknown to them, he radiated Infinity's energy throughout the conversation, hoping to fade enough of the memory away so that they would not later question being manipulated. The simple farewell subconsciously urged them to reach Fifth Apocalypse. The trio left quickly without any idea of lack of pursuers, but the involvement of Strethos did not go unnoticed by a rather omniscient Ancient - The First King. He briefly appeared to the group in a ghastly form, and told them that his plan was already in late stages (Micoda's soul acting as a core of his base, The Ender acquired, and having excellent knowledge of his enemies), extending an invitation to his base. They were opportunistic, and with the supposed pursuit reaching them, they agreed to his hospitality. The First King showed how the base, Cloud Crossing, could be used as a ten-fold Homecoming entrypoint. Yet he didn't dare activate too many access points, fearing that the well-hid realm could be discovered. If Micoda found it, the realm would collapse, as it existed based on the tension of Micoda's soul. Catastrophe read through some of The Fragmented Chronicle. Upon doing so, he realized that there was one enemy that they had to take care of: Eternal Emperor. He knew a lot of the future and perhaps of the looming Apocalypse, and could probably track their base down. Gambit understood it. Yet, the enemy had a considerable weakness that they needed to exploit - the Emperor had split himself into a legion of clones. Gambit made himself an illusion of such clone and infiltrated the meeting of theirs. He quickly noticed that each of them were independent. He described that the end of the world was coming, and nothing could prevent it. The fifth Apocalypse would increase their power even further, if they were to cause it. This rallied them to cause an absolute supply of Chaos all around. As Eternal Emperor progressed with this plan, The First King began to doubt whether the Fifth Apocalypse was useful to his ends. Yet, he disregarded the risks and saw an useful diversion. As Micoda was fatally led to face the Emperor, the fight against the Emperor allowed the trio to draw the essence of the dying Emperor into their own uses. They achieved a major load of power - the Emperor's remaining reserve of Might of Tranquility, plus Micoda's former sword, Infinity-powered Ender. The First King would then seek to harness the Tranquility with his soul and reach the legendary Phase Four. Catastrophe used the book to detect Eternal Emperor's final destination - Timeless Space. He entered and tried to kill him, but Emperor understood that there was still a way to avoid the gruesome fate. He shamelessly teleported to Twilight Rock and asked for the aid of Twilight Golem's allies, among them his nemesis Micoda. (Utopia XXXII) The King's conspiracy As a precaution, the king told the trio to find a scapegoat and mislead trackers anywhere so that others couldn't find the realm at the astral borderline. An excellent opportunity had presented itself, as an extremely power-hungry youth had just risen to the throne of blue crystal state. His name was Agius. The First King sent the trio's mastermind, Gambit, to stealthily leave a message for Agius. After succeeding, the youth contacted him immediately. Gambit visited him and told him of his prison escape as well as a new plan they were ready to impliment, promising that he would rise to become "the new leader, standing above the Council". Unwilling to share details (of a yet non-existent plan) he left and told he'd be back in a few days. The First King wanted to avoid suspicion at all costs. Thus, an attack upon the entirety Control Ring would surely shift the attention elsewhere - the dead leader of Pearl Fortress could hardly be responsible. The target was Decado, the control plane of the entire Ring. Within its power plant, new technology with utility for warp points was being made. Knowing that his stealthy squad would benefit from the untrackable movement, he sent the trio to attack. Agius was given a letter telling that the revolution was "almost at hand". Kjymoll, the fourth and newest king of Pearl Fortress detected the threat immediately. He contacted his allies at Castle of Tranquility, demanding assistance. The First King used his own technology to snatch the signal and received the same broadcast as Rah Jemor's group. He saw another opportunity and gave Catastrophe an order - "Inflict as dire damage as possible, luring Kjymoll to the scene. If manageable, forget the warp technology and abduct him." The First King understood that perhaps the fourth king could be used as a part of his ritual - a ritual aiming to establish himself as the new king of Pearl Fortress. The battle went as intended. Bolt and Gambit kept others busy while Catastrophe matched swords with Micoda. Later, the illusionist cast a tremendous spell that forced their enemies to a halt. Using the diversion well, Kjymoll was captured. Micoda's Soul Voice was able to detect where they carried Kjymoll - the throne room of the blue crystal state. This urged the king's enemies into action, exactly as he had hoped. Category:Characters